Bridget Ingrum
| title = Chief Engineer | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = Patrick Ingrum | children = Tiana Ingrum | siblings = Jessica Rose, Amanda Rose, Michelle Rose, Katie Rose, Valerie Bucyrus (older sisters) Roslyn (twin sister) | relatives = Issac Ingrum, Johnathan Bucyrus (brothers-in-law) Anna Ingrum (sister-in-law) }} Lieutenant Commander Bridget Rose Ingrum is the chief engineer of the , wife of Baldwin captain Patrick Ingrum, and the youngest of seven sisters known as the "Wild Roses". Personal History Bridget, along with her sisters, was a product of a Cardassian project to create human agents. By hand, Dr. Alan Murrow created a series of human augments that are stronger, smarter, and would be able to integrate into human society. Because he was afraid of his creations turning on him, Dr. Murrow attempted to detach himself from their upbringing ( : "Drift off to Dream", "Departure"). She was only known as "Number Seven" until stardate 50964. Bridget picked out her own name from a list given to her by then-newly minted Captain Patrick Ingrum and joined the Baldwin crew. |The Find|Baldwin}}. She was granted a field commission (and a waiver of the genetic-engineering ban) on stardate 51081.5. She was a specialist in engineering |Wartime Productions}}. Eventually, she became the chief engineer. :Although it is unspecified in the story dialog, she apparently moved up to chief engineer after the previous chief engineer, Karen Merrill, assumed command of the In 2376, Bridget would serve as the field supervisor for cadet . She would also become involved in a mission to investigate a planet controlled by Khan, leading to their capture. She was forced to face Khan in hand to hand combat and eventually took a rifle shot meant for Patrick. |Evolution|Baldwin}} In 2378, Bridget engaged in a a mission to rescue Patrick from the Orion augment Malina, engaging Malina in hand-to-hand combat. During the fight, she manifested telekinietic abilities. |Invisible Touch}} Family in 2377.]] Roslyn has six sisters, Jessica, Amanda, Michelle, Katie, Valerie, and Roslyn. Neither Roslyn nor Bridget have heard from the other five sisters between 2374 and 2377. ( : "Drift off to Dream," "Like the Rain") Bridget gave birth to her first child, Tiana, on May 9, 2377, stardate 54000. |Frontiers|Baldwin}} and reunited with her five older sisters when they found them on a planet in sector 520 |Wild Roses|Baldwin}} Personal relationships left|thumb|200 px|[[Patrick Ingrum|Patrick and Bridget in 2377.]] Patrick Ingrum Bridget was immediately attracted to Patrick when they first met. Although Patrick liked the name she picked out for herself, it wasn't until stardate 53165 that they recognized their mutual romantic feelings ( |Evolution|Baldwin}}. Encouraged by their shipmates, Patrick and Bridget subsequently spent time together on Aloran IV. Soon afterward, Bridget and Patrick were married in Quark's on Deep Space Nine, briefly being interrupted when Baldwin XO Jaimie Petrelli promoted her in the middle of the ceremony ( |Blue Clear Sky}}, " ", " "). In 2378, Bridget helped her husband recover from serious injuries by forming a telepathic neural link. |Invisible Touch}} Anna Ingrum right|thumb|200 px|Bridget saves [[Anna Ingrum from a falling I-beam.]] Bridget met her future sister-in-law while responding to a call by the . The two quickly became friends, and Anna was happy that Patrick had found a mate. In fact, Anna had made a bet with Patrick that the Patrick and Bridget would have a family within a year, a prediction that came to pass when Bridget found out she was pregnant. ( |Blue Clear Sky}}, " ") Anna would serve as one of Bridget's bridesmaids. |Drift off to Dream|Baldwin}} Service jacket Assignment History Decorations Category:Augments Category:Humans Category:USS Baldwin (NCC-2013) personnel